Battle Theme 2
"Battle Theme 2" , or "Battle Scene 2", is a battle theme original from Final Fantasy II, composed by Nobuo Uematsu. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy II In the original NES version, "Battle Scene 2" is used as the major boss battle theme and final boss theme, appearing in the battles against: Behemoth; the set encounters with each of the Dragons; and all boss battles at Pandaemonium. It is the twenty-third track of ''All Sounds of Final Fantasy I & II, the game's first soundtrack. In the WonderSwan Color version, "Battle Theme 1" and "Battle Theme 2" were remastered and further arranged into new themes to serve as boss themes by Tsuyoshi Sekito. "Battle Scene B" is the arrangement of "Battle Theme 2" and is used for several minor boss battles: Sergeant; Adamantoise; Borghen; Red Soul; Chimera; Behemoth; Gottos; Big Horn and Roundworm, as well as the first fight against the Emperor. The remastered "Battle Theme 2" was used exclusively for the final battle against the Emperor. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary releases, "Battle Theme 2" is also used for the battle against the Emperor at Arubboth, while "Battle Scene B" is used for the boss battles at Raqia. Finally, in the 20th Anniversary release, "Battle Theme 2" is used for the battle against Deumion. "Battle Theme 2" became the twenty-eight track of the original soundtrack; while "Battle Scene B" is its twenty-seventh track. ''Final Fantasy XV The original version and the ''Dissidia Final Fantasy arrangement appear in the music player. The original is the opening track of Memories of FFII purchased from Longwythe Rest Area for 100 gil. "Battle 2 -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY II)" appears as part of the Memories of DISSIDIA FF album bought from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) "Battle Theme 2 -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY II" is arrangement by Mitsuto Suzuki. It is the twelfth track of the original soundtrack's first disc. The track is used as the default themes for battles including Firion or the Emperor, or any battle with Pandaemonium as the arena. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The ''Dissidia-arranged version of "Battle Theme 2" is used as the default themes for battles including Firion or the Emperor, or any battle with Pandaemonium as the arena. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The ''Dissidia-arranged version, a new arranged version, and the original NES version of the theme, can be bought from the shop from 3,600 gil. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Battle Theme 2" was selected for the Battle Music Sequence for the ''Final Fantasy II Series play mode. The theme appears on Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Compilation Album. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Battle Theme 2" is used as a Battle Music Sequence. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Battle Theme 2" is a BMS song that can be bought for 5 sound medals. Chocobo Racing The Vulcan-O Valley track uses an arrangement of "Battle Theme 2" as its theme music, named "Gurgu Volcano". It is the twenty-fourth track of the game's soundtrack. Arrangement album appearances Symphonic Suite Final Fantasy "Battle Theme 2" composes the "SCENE II" of the Symphonic Suite Final Fantasy concert, performed by the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra and conducted by Katsuhisa Hattori on the 20th of May of 1994. The Black Mages A hard-rock arrangement called "Battle Scene II" was included in the The Black Mages' first, eponymous album. It is the album's fourth track. Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III "Battle Scene 2" is included in the piano "Battle Medley FANTASY I/II/III" along with "Battle Scene" and "Battle 1" from ''Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy III, respectively. It was arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama and is the ninth track of the album. Live performances "THE BLACK MAGES" LIVE "Battle Scene 2", The Black Mages's arrangement of "Battle Theme 2" from their debut album was performed live at this 2003 concert that took place at Shibuya-AX and Kanagawa University. It was the sixth song of the line-up. ''Tour de Japon: Music from Final Fantasy "Battle Scene 2" was played in the ''Final Fantasy - Final Fantasy III medley, from minutes 4:43 to 6:00, in the Tour de Japon concert tour, that toured Japan from March 12th to April 16th, 2004. Compilation album appearances Square Enix Battle Tracks V.1 The original version of "Battle Theme 2" is found on this album as its third track. ''Final Fantasy Vinyls "Battle Scene 2" is included on the fifth disc of this collector's edition set. See also *Final boss theme *"Battle to the Death" *"The Final Battle" (''Final Fantasy IV) *"The Final Battle" (Final Fantasy V) *"Dancing Mad" *"One-Winged Angel" *"The Extreme" *"The Final Battle" (Final Fantasy IX) *"Final Battle" (Final Fantasy X) *"Their Resting Place" *"Awakening" *"The Battle for Freedom" *"Nascent Requiem" *"Unseen Abyss" *"Almighty Bhunivelze" *"Rise of the White Raven" Category:Battle themes from Final Fantasy II Category:Battle themes from Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Battle themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Battle themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Category:Musical themes from Chocobo Racing